Some Things Happen For a Reason
by MrsSiriusBlack1020
Summary: Hermione is at the Burrow once again! With her new look and perspective on life she is ready for just about anything...except maybe who she ends up falling for. Watch Hermione go through all sorts of new emotions for the new guy she is crushing on! Ple
1. Changes

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot.  
  
Author's note: I have always been fascinated with the Fred/George/Hermione pairing. This is my first attempt. Please be kind and review. Oh and please read my other story How It All Began. Thank-you!  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, honey, you're going to be late!" Hermione's mom called from down the stairs.  
  
"I know mom, I know! My hair just won't get tame, that's all!"  
  
"I'm giving you five minutes 'Mione and that's it."  
  
Hermione ran through her room applying a little bit of anything she could get her hands on. "UGH!" Hermione moaned in displeasure. There was no way she could get herself to look presentable today. Over the last 3 weeks, Hermione became a little bit more involved with her looks. She attempted to and succeeded in making her hair calm. Today, it just wasn't cooperating. She was still the same bookworm Hermione, though. "Coming mom!" she yelled in defeat.  
  
She stopped in front of the mirror to put on some lip-gloss, and to give herself a check. In front of her, she saw a girl in denim capris and a pink tank top. Being somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she ran out the door.  
  
An hour later, her family car was parked outside the Burrow. "Ah, my home away from home!" thought Hermione happily.  
  
"Coming dear?" Hermione's dad asked.  
  
"Oh, of course," Hermione said shaking her head. She ran to catch up to her parents and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door and started to squeal.  
  
"Hermione! You look wonderful! It's so good to see you. Come in. Come in! Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" she added as an after thought.  
  
"Hello dear!"  
  
"Ron and Harry are waiting for you! They didn't know when you would get here!" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I'm only 10 minutes late Gin." Hermione said consulting her watch.  
  
"I know, but still! Oi Mom! Hermione is here!"  
  
"Hermione, dear, it is so wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said with a welcoming hug. "Hello Ellen, Miles!"  
  
"Hello Molly!" Hermione's mom and dad replied.  
  
"Bye Mom, dad! I'll see you at Christmas. I promise to write you!" Hermione said giving a hug and a kiss to both of her parents.  
  
"Bye sweetheart. Have a great year!" her parents called and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione then followed Ginny outside to where everyone was playing Quidditch. "Hey guys!" Hermione called.  
  
The game stopped and everybody turned around. Harry and Ron flew down and gave Hermione a huge hug! "Hey 'Mione!" Ron said.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Harry, you know its best to talk out your-" Hermione started.  
  
"See you haven't changed Granger!" Fred said from behind Hermione.  
  
"FRED!" Hermione yelled giving him a huge hug. "How are you? How's the joke shop?"  
  
"I'm good. The joke shop is going great!"  
  
"That's good to hear! Where's George?"  
  
"Right here! Hey Hermione!" George came up from behind her as well and lifted her up into a hug.  
  
"George! Wow, you've gotten strong!" He put her down and she got a good look at him. He changed drastically since the last time she had seen him. He was tan, built and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She instantly blushed and looked down.  
  
"Don't worry! George'll put his shirt back on. He's hideous isn't he?" Fred asked amused.  
  
"Gruesome," Hermione squeaked in a small voice.  
  
'This was going to be one long summer!' 


	2. Of Midnight Swims and Misery

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I am truly baffled that I even got one review. I am so grateful for all of your reviews. Thanks everyone! Anyway, on with the story! Oh and the reason for Hermione's change is that she is just fed up with people just realizing she is a girl. You know with the whole Ron thing in 4th year.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* * * *  
  
"You do know how to ride a broom, right?" George asked doubtfully looking over at Hermione who gripped the handle so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"It can't be that hard, can it? It's like riding a pony," Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, something like that 'Mione," George said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to let the bludgers, and the snitch out. Ginny's got the quaffle." Fred said from down below.  
  
Ginny flew around towards Hermione. "Tell me again why I agreed to do this in the first place!" Hermione said frowning.  
  
"I really have no idea," Ginny said scratching her head.  
  
The game started and Hermione had not touched the quaffle once. Not to mention, that she almost fell off the broom a good 4 times.  
  
"Honestly Granger. You've got to do better than that!" George yelled to her whacking a bludger in the direction of Harry, who skillfully dodged it. "You're going to need flying lessons."  
  
"And who do you propose is going to teach me?" Hermione gasped at her forwardness. She was practically inviting George to teach her.  
  
Their little Quidditch match lasted another half hour, and dinner was ready. "Do you know what Mom is making?" Fred asked Ginny.  
  
"Umm, no actually. Sorry!"  
  
"Why so quiet Hermione?" George asked swinging an arm over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione blushed terribly, looked down and mumbled, "Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about me?" He asked jokingly.  
  
Quite defensively, and quite quickly, she said "No. Why would I do that?"  
  
Ginny giggled. Fred and Harry snorted and Ron looking down clenching his hands into fists. George only smiled. They reached the kitchen and Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" he said brightly.  
  
"How are you Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Never better!"  
  
"That's good to hear!" Hermione took a seat next to Ginny and George sat down next to her. She flushed once again, but managed to stay calm. What was wrong with her? She blushed and stuttered whenever he was around. She never did that. George did change, yes, but he would never ever like her the way she started liking him.  
  
Hermione felt a leg rub against hers. She looked up and saw George grinning at her. Her face burned up, again! George leaned in closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he said, "Sorry, I thought you were Harry!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked in alarm. Oh no, George swung the other way.  
  
"I was kidding," George said noticing her face.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said relieved. "Wait, then why did you rub your leg against mine?"  
  
"Accident!" he said plainly. Of course it was an accident! It was just her luck!  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone emerged from the kitchen. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George went one way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went another way, and Hermione headed outside.  
  
She sat down by the lake, her feet dangling in. She needed some time to think. Things were getting too confusing. She fell for her best friend's brother. This was bad, really bad. It was even worse than the time when she almost developed a crush on Harry. ALMOST! She heard a footsteps approach and then a cough. Hermione jumped out of fright and fell into the lake.  
  
"Having a night time swim are we?" George said chuckling quietly.  
  
"Possibly. What's it to you?" Hermione asked stiffly.  
  
"Aww, 'Mione I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly. I wanted to talk."  
  
Feeling truly embarrassed now, Hermione whispered, "Oh. I'm sorry I lashed out at you." She was still in the lake mind you.  
  
"I might as well join you. It's burning outside!" George said smiling mischievously. He took off his shirt, showing his defined muscles. Hermione gulped. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and through them to the side, clad only in a pair of black boxers. "Well, here goes nothing!" and with that, George dived into the lake.  
  
He bobbed back up moments later smiling. He then went back down and swam toward Hermione. She felt his arms grip her legs together, "GEORGE, NO! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
He didn't obey though. He flipped her over his shoulder. Seconds later, she emerged through the lake's surface. She was totally angry with this!  
  
"George, I can't believe you did that! I could've drowned. That was so irresponsible."  
  
"I'm sorry. . .once again," he said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay," she said quietly. "So, you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Oh, right! I wanted to know why I am so attracted to you."  
  
"Your what- to me?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"The second I saw you, I was oddly attracted to you," George admitted. Hermione looked at him skeptically, and he added, "And its not because your hair is different or your clothes changed. I saw you in a whole new light!"  
  
"I- I- I," Hermione started.  
  
"Shh," George whispered holding a finger up to Hermione's lips. He took hold of her shoulders, and glided her toward him. He let his hands slide down her arms, and Hermione shivered. She went to speak, but instead of George saying something to quiet her, he bent his head down and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled back looking unsure. George took this as a hint and got out of the water. "If you don't want it, forget I said anything," George whispered turning around clearly upset.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Hermione screamed once George was inside. She got out of the water as well, and ran towards the house.  
  
"Hermione dear, what are you doing all wet?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.  
  
"I fell in- tired- sleep," Hermione mumbled walking up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you crying George?" Fred asked concerned while sitting up in bed.  
  
"No! There is no reason to cry. Sure I got rejected, but it doesn't matter," George said awkwardly.  
  
"Who rejected you mate?"  
  
"It's not important Fred. Seriously!"  
  
"I'm going to find out, you know that right?" Fred asked laying back down.  
  
"You do that!" George yawned and rolled over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? I hear stifled sobs. Are you crying?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing Gin! Go back to sleep!"  
  
"No. I know when something is wrong. There is something bothering you. I can feel it."  
  
Finally caving in, Hermione began her story. "I saw George earlier, and I was blown away. He was perfect. And I knew he would never think of me like that. I went outside to think about things after dinner. I was alone for some time; George came out and startled me. I fell into the lake and he followed in after me. His body was faultless, and he was just so damn sweet to me. He told me he found me oddly attractive and he kissed me. I was so stunned. I wanted it to be real, so I looked into his eyes looking to see if this was the truth. I guess he mistook my look as something else. He got up, and said to forget about the whole thing!"  
  
"Oh 'Mione! Why George? You can do so much better!" Ginny said trying to console her friend.  
  
"But I don't want anyone else. I want George and only George!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Hermione." Ginny went back over to her bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Why is my life so complicated?" Hermione sobbed into her pillow.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning was equally hard for Hermione. She woke up after a restless night of sleep. Her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. George wouldn't even look at her. Breakfast was a nightmare. The only seat left was next to George.  
  
"I'm not feeling very hungry right now," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Nonsense dear. Have a seat."  
  
Hermione reluctantly obliged and sat down. "Could you please pass the orange juice," she whispered to George. He just pretended not to hear her. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Here you go 'Mione. Here's some butter for your scone as well," Ginny said noticing this little exchange.  
  
"Thanks Gin."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh Hermione, he is giving you the cold shoulder. I am so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed once inside her room. They were getting changed.  
  
"Where are we going to go today?"  
  
"Fred and George's store. Mom's thinking of getting Ron and Harry a job there for the summer. It's up to the twins though."  
  
"Wait, so after breakfast, George left?"  
  
"Yeah. You saw, they were fully clothed. They apparated to Diagon Alley right after."  
  
"Where was I, that I missed that?"  
  
"Don't know. You seemed too depressed to notice anything quite frankly. Anyway, I was thinking a lot about what you said last night. Maybe you should try and impress him!" Ginny said excitedly. The idea of a makeover was killing her!  
  
"Hmm. Than what should I wear?" Ginny rushed to her closet and pulled out a denim mini skirt, and a lavender halter-top. Hermione looked at her skeptically. "Don't worry! You'll look great in it. Now let's work on the hair and the makeup."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat back. Once Ginny had her mind set, there was no going back for her. Twenty minutes later, Hermione looked into a mirror and was very shocked to see herself. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her eyes were outlined in a black with lavender eye shimmer coating her eyelids. She had some raspberry lip-gloss on, and she looked wonderful.  
  
"And now, the shoes!" Ginny took out a pair of denim sandals. "If George's eyes don't pop out, I'd be very surprised!"  
  
"Oh gosh! This doesn't look like me at all, but I can't say I don't like it," Hermione said, a smile creeping up on her face.  
  
They ran down the crooked staircase. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ron were already down there.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron murmured.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione, Ginny?" Harry asked stunned.  
  
"Gave her a bit of a makeover!" Ginny said bubbly.  
  
"Well, what are we all standing around for? Hermione you first!"  
  
Hermione took a handful of floo powder and yelled out, "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hot ash engulfed Hermione and she was thrown forward out of a grate.  
  
"Look at that one over there Fred! She's gorgeous! I'll go help her!"  
  
"Hey! Welcome to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"  
  
Hermione turned around, and George gasped.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Again, I would like to say thank-you for reviewing.  
Please review this one. Slightly longer than the first! Also, check out  
How It All Began! I'll update soon!  
  
^_^ -LadyLupin1020 


	3. Malfoy and Jeremy

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. First, I was excitedly awaiting Pirates of the Caribbean coming out. And then, I saw it and became obsessed! Orlando Bloom was so hot in that movie (not that he isn't hot all the time!)! Second, I have a touch of writer's block. So if this is an extremely crappy chapter, I am terribly sorry!  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione!" George gasped. This was definitely not what he was expecting.  
  
"Oh! Hi George!" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
Coming back from the shock of seeing Hermione, well, hot, George said rather harshly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Frowning deeply Hermione mumbled, "Your mum is on the way. (Oh and I'm going to start writing mum instead of mom.)  
  
No sooner had Hermione said that, Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the clan came popping out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello George. Just the man I wanted to see," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.  
  
George glared at Hermione, and then turned to his mother. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to get Ron, Harry and Hermione jobs."  
  
"ME!" Hermione said rather loudly. Everyone in the joke shop turned his or her heads to see what was happening. Blushing heavily, Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Jobs mum? Can't they get jobs some place else?" George whined.  
  
"George Weasley! I can't believe you. You should want to employ your brother and his friends!"  
  
George sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his ginger hair. "At least let me talk to Fred."  
  
"Sure! Fred, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
"One moment mum, I'm kind of busy!" he shouted and then turned back to a costumer.  
  
"You four wait outside. Go get some ice cream or something," Mrs. Weasley said waving her hand dismissively.   
  
The four teens exited through the bright green door and made their way onto a busy street. "Ginny! Why wasn't I informed that your mum was trying to get me a summer job?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind," Ginny said as innocently as possible. Hermione just glared and continued to walk.  
  
Harry noticing the tension said, "Anyone up for some sundaes! My treat!"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said excitedly as she attached herself to Harry's arm. They walked off toward the nearest ice cream shop.   
  
Ron looked confused and said to Hermione, "When did this happen?" He was referring to Ginny's new forwardness toward Harry.  
  
"Hmm. Michael broke up with Ginny, and her plans with Dean fell through. Although, she never told me about anything else since I was so caught up with my situation with Geo-"  
  
"With what?" Ron said as his ears perked.  
  
"With- with," Hermione started fishing for words, "with Jeremy. He liked me since forever and he asked me out. But I said no because it wouldn't work out. I'm a witch and he's a muggle and most muggles aren't really tolerant of our kind." Hermione started walking faster. "We should really catch up with them!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and ran toward Harry and Ginny. All the while, Ron's face turned bright red.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood outside waiting for Hermione and Ron. "About time!" Harry said laughing. He then noticed Ron's face and added, "Hey Ron. Did you eat a pepper?"  
  
Ron shrugged and muttered something under his breath. Hermione smiled and then said, "You and Harry?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 'This is pay back for not telling me about this!' Hermione thought.  
  
Ginny blushed, let go of Harry's arm, and said, "We're just friends."  
  
Once again, noticing the tension Harry said, "Let's get a table and we'll order!"  
  
They found an outside table with a light purple, pink and blue umbrella. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny took a seat next to Ron.   
  
After a few minutes of looking over menu, everyone was ready to order. "Tell me what you all want," Harry said.  
  
"Vanilla sundae with hot fudge and sprinkles," Hermione said.  
  
"Mint Chocolate Chip in a cone," Ginny answered.  
  
"Cookie Dough!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
Moments later, Harry came back with an arm full of ice cream desserts.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said grinning. They started eating and soon got into a discussion about the war.  
  
"Look, if I get called to fight, I'll go!" Harry said sternly.  
  
"But you can't Harry! Dumbledore would never let you first of all, and Remus would have a fit!" Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Too bad. You remember what the prophecy said. Either I kill Voldemort (Ron and Ginny cringed) or Voldemort kills me," Harry said frowning, remembering the day that had haunted his dreams. Everyone cringed at Harry's last remark.  
  
"Don't bring that back up Harry!" Ron demanded. Harry shrugged sheepishly and continued to eat.  
  
"Well, just be careful Harry! Don't forget about what Malfoy said last year," Hermione said warningly.  
  
"I know 'Mione!"  
  
"If it isn't, Potty, Mudblood, Weasel, and Weaselette," a cold voice sneered from behind them.  
  
"What do you want ferret?" Hermione sneered back.  
  
"Oh, Granger got herself more of a back bone this year!" Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Do you want a repeat of third year Malfoy?" Hermione said grinning. A look of terror spread across his face.   
  
Quickly gaining back his composure, Malfoy said, "Oh, feisty! I like that!"  
  
At that comment, everyone's eyebrows shot up into their hair. "What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily while getting up.  
  
"Nothing to you Potter, this is between me and Granger," Draco said eyeing Hermione up and down.  
  
"You're going to pay!" Ron screamed while taking out his wand.  
  
"RON! Don't do anything rash. I can deal with this scum on my own!" Hermione got up and walked over to Draco.  
  
"You know, for a mudblood, you're pretty hot," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione smirked and said, "You know your pretty ugly for a ferret."  
  
Draco's grin vanished from his pointed face and he walked away.  
  
Hermione smiled and sat back down next to Harry. "What did you say to that jerk?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"I told him he's pretty ugly for a ferret."  
  
Harry smirked and Ron and Ginny both had identical Weasley grins plastered to their face. They soon got into a discussion about the Quidditch Finals until a deep male voice broke their conversation. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned around and there stood a tall, tanned guy with deep brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. I didn't know you were a witch." He said shocked.  
  
"I am. I didn't know you were a wizard. What school are you going to?"  
  
"I went to Beauxbotoms. I'm transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
"What a small world. Umm, this is Harry, Ron and Ginny!"  
  
"Hey, I'm Jeremy. You must be Hermione's boyfriend," he said indicating Harry.  
  
Harry looked confused but noticed Hermione face and said, "Yeah. Been together for a while now." Harry slung his arm over her shoulder rather awkwardly. Hermione giggled quietly. When she looked up, Ginny had a huge smile spread over her face.  
  
"Umm, Gin. I have to go to the ladies room. Will you come with me?" Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously, but then reluctantly agreed to go.  
  
They made their way to the back of the shop. "What do you want Herms?" Ginny asked annoyed.   
  
"You fancy him!"   
  
"Fancy him who?" Ginny asked blushing.  
  
"You fancy Jeremy. I saw the way you looked at him. You think he's hot!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I think he's hot! Who wouldn't? He's tall, tan, and gorgeous. Why did you reject him?"  
  
"Hogwarts. I didn't know he was a wizard."  
  
"Oh. Now what are you going to do. He's transferring, and you have a crush on my stupid brother."  
  
"I don't know. If this continues with George and Jeremy asks me out, I'll say yes to Jeremy."  
  
"Hermione, your no fair. You have three guys pining over you. Two of which, I cannot like because they are my brothers!" Ginny whined. Hermione sighed and looked down.  
  
Finally making up her mind, Hermione said, "Fine. You can have him."  
  
"Oh thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Ginny squeaked and hugged Hermione. She ran back outside and over to their table. Hermione stayed put and thought about this situation. After a few moments, she put her thoughts in the back of her head, put on a false smile and walked outside.   
  
"I haven't seen you in a while Hermione! How are you?" Jeremy asked taking a seat next to Ginny.   
  
"I'm fine! You!"  
  
"I'm good now! Have you given any thought as to what I asked you earlier this summer?" He asked hopeful.   
  
"Yes. The answer is no. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I'll keep trying."  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile and sighed.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Back at the joke shop)  
  
George, Fred and Mrs. Weasley were in their office discussing jobs.  
  
"You two should be more than welcoming to supply your little brother and his friends with jobs!" Mrs. Weasley reasoned.  
  
George let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mum, summer is almost up. Get them jobs next year. Also, when Hermione is concerned, she would fit in more at Flourish and Blotts if anything!"  
  
"I agree! She is more of a book person than stinkbombs," Fred said knowingly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley through up her hands frustrated and left the office. Fred slowly turned to his brother and said, "You like Hermione."  
  
Caught by surprise, George said, "So what if I do?" But he didn't stop there. He started ranting. "I mean so what if she doesn't like me back? So what if I kissed her last night and she didn't give a flying rat's ass? Who the hell cares?" He seized a paperweight and threw it across the room.  
  
Fred frowned, walked over to the paperweight, picked it up and walked back over to George. "You've got it bad," Fred stated.  
  
"Ya think!" George exclaimed sarcastically.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You are so funny Jeremy!" Ginny said giggling. Jeremy blushed and turned toward Hermione to see if she even smiled.  
  
For some reason, Hermione couldn't be happy. George wanted to kill her and Jeremy wanted to make out with her. She wanted George, but then again, she also wanted Jeremy. 'That's it! If George doesn't make a move, I'm going straight for Jeremy!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Herms, are you okay?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of her face. Everyone laughed as Hermione jumped back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" she asked casually.  
  
"You had this dazed look on your face. It looked like you were concentrating on something really hard," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Oh. I was just thinking about things, life, school, etc." Hermione looked around wistfully and her eyes stopped on WWW. George was in there. And then her eyes wandered to Jeremy. What's a girl to do?  
  
Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the joke shop and walked over to the ice cream shop. "Kids, we're ready to go!"  
  
"Oi Mum! This is Jeremy. He was Hermione's neighbor and now he's going to Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hello! What year are you going into dear?"  
  
"My 6th. I wish I could be in 5th year. I already have so many friends in that year."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave a warm smile and she rounded everyone up. They all bid their good-byes and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.  
  
"Hermione, Jeremy likes you," Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh stop it. No he doesn't!" Hermione answered blushing. "Besides, I like someone else."  
  
"Who?" This instantly got Harry's attention.  
  
She hesitated a moment and then said, "George. Don't tell Ron. He'll kill George and then turn on to me. I'm too young to die!" She laughed at the last comment and so did Harry.  
  
"It seems that Ginny fancies Jeremy," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Now you will have to look for a girlfriend! And don't you dare think about Cho. She made you miserable last year. She had so many ups and downs, she was like an emotional roller coaster ready to crash."   
  
"Your right. Maybe I'll go for Pansy!" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"That is truly gross Harry!" Hermione said laughing and half gagging.  
  
"I'm just joking. But seriously, what do you think about Katie Bell?"  
  
"Hmm. She's nice, a good Quidditch player, and graduating this year."  
  
"I still have the rest of the summer to think about girlfriends. You have yourself a dilemma right now."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
One by one, they filed into the fireplace and flooed home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"I think I'm in love!" Ginny said twirling around her room.  
  
"Is that so?" Hermione said smirking. "You finally moved on! I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks! Now on to you and George!"  
  
"There is nothing going on. He hates me!"  
  
"He does not hate you. I'll prove it to you. Follow me!" They left Ginny's room and they headed up another two flights of stairs, where they came in front of Fred and George's door. Loud voices were heard from behind the door.  
  
"George, admit it already!" Fred screamed.  
  
"NO! She doesn't like me. Ron told me she likes this kid Jeremy!" George shouted out.  
  
"Swallow up your pride! You fell for her hard and you don't know how to deal with it!"  
  
"I don't like Hermione!" George yelled.  
  
Hermione gasped and tears started running down her face. Ginny tripped over her feet and slammed into the door. The door swung open revealing Fred and George standing on either side of the room. George took sight of Hermione and sighed. Before George could say anything, Hermione ran down the stairs and into Ginny's room. "Hermione, wait!"  
  
"George! I can't believe you!" Ginny exclaimed and turned on her heal to go comfort Hermione.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Author's Note: Well here is chapter 3. If it is terribly crappy, I am so sorry. I have had writers block and this chapter was just so hard to write. This is probably going to be one of the last chapters before Hogwarts. Anyway, hope you like this. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll write soon! Please check out 'How It All Began'. Oh and thanks to RemusGuurl! She is always helping me. I really am going to make an extra note thing just to write a whole thanks to her! Lol ^_^ 


	4. Author's Note! Please read! About the ...

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry about chapter 3 messing up like it did! It was just my luck, I guess. Please read chapter 3, it is now fixed.  
  
And I would like to thank RemusGuurl for helping me sort out this little problem. 


	5. Can we be friends?

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is took so long. My stupid Microsoft word is busted and I'm typing with WordPad which doesn't have spell check! Ugh!!  
  
Special Thanks: I'd like to thank RemusGuurl for some suggestions, SkySearcher and an anonymous reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and a few original characters.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She didn't want to go to Ginny's room, too obvious, and she definitely wasn't going to go downstairs and have Mrs. Weasley question her. She ran outside by the lake. Her favorite spot up until last night.  
  
She collapsed onto the 'dock', if you will, and ran a hand over her wet cheek.  
  
Just last night, George had confessed that he was attracted to her. How could it be that all of a sudden, he hated her. Things were simply getting out of hand. Hermione sighed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny ran to her room, apparently thinking that Hermione was in there, in need of comfort. Ginny swung open her door and noticed it was empty. 'Hmm, I wonder where she is?' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She ran back upstairs and entered Fred and George's room, her hands on her hips. "Where's Herman?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'where's Hermione?'?" George asked scratching his head.  
  
"Exactly how it sounds! She's not in my room!"  
  
Fred sighed and said, "Maybe she just wants to be alone for now. Go to sleep Gin. Same with you George. You're too wound up."  
  
Ginny snorted indignantly and huffed all the way back down to her room.  
  
"G' night Fred," George said as he lowered himself onto his bed.  
  
"Night Georgy!"  
  
George grunted and shut off the lights.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe no one has come to look for me!"  
  
She fell quiet, thinking about her very tough situation. Heavy footsteps invaded her thoughts and she was brought back to reality by a small cough.  
  
"Oh. Hullo Fred," Hermione said rather disheartidly.  
  
"Hi Herms. How ya feeling?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
She sighed and looked down. "Horrible," she mumbled.  
  
"Aww 'Mione! Don't feel horrible. George is an ass. He'll mature one of these days.  
  
Hermione let out an innocent chuckle and leaned into Fred. "Fred! I don't know what to do!"  
  
Fred put an arm around Hermione and replied, "I have no idea what you should do. Like I said, George'll come around one of these days."  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Thanks Fred. You really are a big help."  
  
"Anytime Hermy, anytime," Fred whispered into her hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
George woke up in a rather abrupt way. He leaped from his bed and pounced on Fred's bed. "He's not here," he muttered softly.  
  
He ran from the bed and over to the window that faced the lake. He saw two silhouettes. His brow furrowed and realization dawned on him. "I can't believe him!" George growled.  
  
He walked downstairs and peered into Ginny's room. Yep, just as he suspected, Hermione wasn't there either.  
  
George tip toed the rest of the way down and walked out the back door.  
  
He heard somewhat distant voices. "And now that Jeremy came, I'm stuck!" It was Hermione's voice.  
  
"Oh sweetie. Don't worry about Jeremy. It seems that Ginny is quite smitten over him."  
  
Hermione sighed once more. "I'm glad you're here with me Fred!"  
  
George freaked out when he heard this! How dare Fred do this to him!? George couldn't hold it in any longer, he took out his wand, and charged into Fred. Fred fell and Hermione looked up startled.  
  
"GEORGE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Fred bellowed while getting up. He too took out his wand and had it positioned, pointed at George.  
  
"I can't believe you Fred. Was this a setup, telling me to go to sleep, so you can come outside and makeout with Hermione?"  
  
"He didn't kiss me George! He was helping me," Hermione said reasonably.  
  
"Shut up! You're just as bad as he is!" Hermione gaped like a fish.  
  
"Don't yell at her. She has been through enough crap already. And you're included in it!" Fred yelled.  
  
Now it was George's turn to gape. "He was comforting me George! And do you want to know why?"  
  
George didn't say anything. He just continued to stare. "Because of you! Yes, thats right, you. I like you George. A lot, in fact. You hurt me so much last night, and today."  
  
"Hermione, I'm-"  
  
"Forget it George! It's no good now!" Hermione stood up and stalked off into the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
((A week before school starts))  
  
Hermione laid on her bed watching the sunset. A huge barn owl flew through the window and perched on Hermione's headboard. The owl was rather unfamiliar.  
  
Hermione got up a bit and said, "Hello. Are you here for me?"  
  
The owl hooted and held out its leg. Hermione took the letter and read it to herself.  
  
Hermione,  
Hello! I was wondering if you and all your friends would like to meet me at Diagon Alley on Saturday the 26th. We can do our school shopping. Write me back!  
  
Jeremy P.S.: We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts at 11:30  
  
Hermione smiled despite her crappy mood. They were going to get supplies tomorrow anyway. She wrote a quick reply.  
  
Jeremy,  
We would love to meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We'll see you then!  
  
Hermione  
  
She attached the letter to the owl's leg and gave it an owl treat before setting it out the window.  
  
She turned away from the window and walked out of the room  
  
"Ginny! Guess who I got a letter from!" Hermione taunted while taking a seat at the table  
  
"Who?" Ginny replied eagerly. "And give me a hint!"  
  
"Okay. I'm your lover boy!"  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "You got a letter from Jeremy?"  
  
"Yep. We have to meet him at Flourish and Blotts at 11:30."  
  
"Hey guys. Do you want to have a swim today?" Ron asked coming into the house in a black bathing suit, soaking wet.  
  
"Its a lot of fun!" Harry added when he walked in, wearing a green bathing suit. He too was soaking wet.  
  
"Okay. Give us a moment to get changed." Hermione and Ginny sped upstairs to get changed. Hermione put on a pale yellow two piece set, and Ginny put on a dark blue two piece set.  
  
By the time they got outside, the sun was down and little fairy lights decorated the trees surrounding the lake. Ron and Harry were sitting on the pier waiting for the girls to join them. "About time," Harry said getting up. Ron joined suit and they met the girls.  
  
"We wanted to look good," Ginny started.  
  
"Even if we are hanging out with you two dorks," Hermione finished.  
  
"Did she just insult us Harry?" Ron asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"I think she did Ron. There's only one thing to do."  
  
Harry and Ron came up from behind the girls and pushed them in.  
  
"That was so unnecessary," shrieked Ginny.  
  
"It might have been unnecessary Gin, but it sure was a hell of a lot of fun," Harry said while doubled up with laughter.  
  
"Very funny," Hermione said while behind Harry and Ron.  
  
"How did- I mean- huh?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways," Hermione said smiling. She pushed Ron in and then Harry. "I always win!"  
  
Harry popped up and smiled. "Good trick Hermione!"  
  
"I know!" she replied simply.  
  
After about 10 minutes of splashing in the water, Fred and George (now friends again) joined them in the lake.  
  
They played in the water for about a half hour. Hermione, Fred and George all avoided each other. "I'm getting bored. I'm going to take a walk," Hermione said getting out of the water. She picked up a towel and walked away.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." George got out and ran, not bothering to take a towel.  
  
He turned a corner and found Hermione sitting on a rock, crying. He approached her slowly and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" George asked worriedly.  
  
"What's it to you?" Hermione shot back stiffly.  
  
"I'm concerned."  
  
"Oh, are you really?" Hermione replied sarcastically. "You could've fooled me."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about these past days. I haven't been myself lately. Maybe it's the fact that I have no Hogwarts to look forward to; I don't know. But I've been blaming you. I shouldn't have." George said partly saying the truth. He was going to miss Hogwarts, but he also had this new infatuation with Hermione.  
  
"It's all right." Hermione shrugged and wiped her face.  
  
"Friends?" George said biting back a frown. He wanted to be more than friends but, he wasn't going to press his luck.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said, now smiling. They shook hands and George grinned.  
  
"Now do tell me what's with this Jeremy fellow?" He said faking a smile.  
  
Hermione patted is arm and said, "That's a whole other day Georgy, a whole other day."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry this took so long. I experienced writer's block and me and RemusGuurl co-wrote a story called 'Some Things More Than Quidditch'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!! 


	6. Can't live with them Can't live without...

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine. Must I go through it again?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the tremendous help I've been getting on my stories. I'd like to thank RemusGuurl a lot. We help each other so much. Oh, me and RemusGuurl decided to co-write a story, so the pen name is Moony2_and_Padfoot2.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up in a much better mood than usual. Her and George were friends again.  
  
"Hermione, your finally awake!" Ginny squealed. "Have you forgotten we are going to Diagon Alley today for our supplies?"  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I'm just not as excited as you are," Hermione replied pulling a black T-shirt out of her trunk. She also pulled out a pair of denim capris. "Umm Gin. Do you have black sandals?"  
  
"You bet I do!" Ginny rummaged through her closet and tossed black strappy sandals at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem," Ginny said applying mascara on her already, outlined eyes.  
  
"Trying to impress Jeremy?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Hermione laughed and finished getting dressed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat at the table giggling about boys. George bounded downstairs dressed in a dark green shirt and black shorts.  
  
Hermione looked up and stopped giggling. "Hello George."  
  
"Mione. Always a pleasure," he said smiling. He took a seat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. Hermione turned red and she buried her face in her cornflakes.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"No. Of course not!" Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?" Fred asked taking a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Ron caught a cold last night, and Harry is getting ready," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Ello" Harry mumbled sleepily. His hair was disheveled and his robes were on backwards.  
  
"Tired?" George asked smiling.  
  
"Jus' a lil bit," Harry yawned.  
  
Hermione chuckled and Ginny giggled. Fred and George shared grins. "Why are you all so cheerful this morning?" Harry asked confused. He rubbed his head and messed up his hair even worse.  
  
"No reason!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Kids! Less talking, more eating!" Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.  
  
They ate faster and were ready to go.  
  
"You two are coming with us?" Ginny inquired to Fred and George.  
  
"Yep!" Fred replied.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Where to first?" Hermione asked looking at all the stores.  
  
"We have to meet Jeremy in Flourish and Blotts!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
George, who had his arm around Hermione, tightened his grip at the mention of Jeremy.  
  
"You okay George?" Hermione said looking up into George's bright green eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine!"  
  
"Oh Harry! Come here! We have to pull off the act," Hermione said suddenly. She shrugged off George's arm and took Harry's arm and placed it around her shoulders.   
  
"What the-" George started.  
  
"Jeremy thinks me and Hermione are an item. Where ever did he get that idea?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
Hermione blushed and continued walking. George opened the door to Flourish and Blotts, and the whole clan entered.  
  
Hermione noticed Jeremy and his mother. "Mrs. Spencer! How are you?" Hermione said and dragged Harry with her.  
  
"I'm wonderful. It's so good to see you Hermione"  
  
"Oh you too!" Mrs. Spencer eyed Harry and the large group of red heads. "Oh, this is Harry, my boyfriend (George clenched his fists), Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. My best friend Ron is at home with a head cold."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Mrs. Spencer replied.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Mrs. Weasley said, extending her hand.  
  
"Well, mum. We are going to do our shopping. We'll see you around 3," Jeremy said smiling.  
  
"Sure sweetie!"  
  
Everyone, except, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Spencer walked out of the store.  
  
"Now, where are we headed off to," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Anywhere you want to go," Jeremy replied charmingly. Ginny turned around to Hermione and put a hand to her forehead, pretending to swoon.  
  
They walked down the street and into the potion supply shop. After a few hours of shopping, they all got their supplies.   
  
"I want to check out that new joke shop. I hear its really stocked well," Jeremy said pointing to WWW.   
  
"Why thank-you!" Fred and George said together. Although, Fred's thanks was much more genuine.   
  
"You both own it! That's absolutely brilliant!"  
  
* * * * * *   
  
After about an hour of shopping for pranks, the group emerged fully loaded with packages. George was holding Hermione's bags. "Aww, your so sweet George!" Hermione said before kissing his cheek. Hermione skipped off and entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They all sat down at a table and ordered some food to eat.  
  
"Hermione, I really like you! Please give me a chance," Jeremy pleaded quietly. "and I know that Potter isn't your real boyfriend."  
  
"So he's not, but I like someone else."  
  
Jeremy looked down and said, "Who?"   
  
Hermione blushed. "I- I can't tell you that."  
  
Jeremy frowned and said, "So there is no chance for me and you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Hermione said softly.  
  
"You know, I'll always like you."  
  
Hermione blushed again and replied, "You shouldn't like me. I'm nobody special. I think you would have a much better time with Ginny." This pained Hermione to say.  
  
"Sure," Jeremy said. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and went over to Ginny. Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
"Now will you tell me about this situation with Jeremy?" George asked taking Jeremy's seat.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Okay. You see, me and Jeremy went to muggle primary school together. He's fancied me since we were 8. Every summer he would ask me out, and every summer, I would say no. When I found out he was a wizard, I immediately felt horrible because I fell for someone else. And I fell hard."  
  
George interrupted and said, "Who did you fall for?" He wished it were him.  
  
Hermione looked at George and looked away. "That...I can't tell you."  
  
"I thought we were friends. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"But this I can't!" Hermione got up and walked away. George's eyes followed her retreating back.  
  
"I'll never understand women," George muttered to himself.  
  
"Women are impossible," Fred said  
  
"You can't live with them and you can't live without em'" Harry added.  
  
"Aye, Aye!" they all chanted together.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Hogwarts! Yay! Very exciting isn't it! Will George ask Hermione out? Will Hermione finally follow her heart? Stay tuned and please REVIEW!!! 


	7. Parting So Soon

Some Things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing!  
  
Author's Note: Thank-you to all my loyal reviewers. I am deeply grateful!  
  
Special Thanks: RemusGuurl, thanks sooo much! Seriously, you really help me on all my stories. It's such a big help. And a thanks to Strawberrylover and SkysTheLimit.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Hogwarts Tomorrow)  
  
"I can't believe she blew up in my face like that," George complained.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want you knowing. It's not a crime to keep a secret George," Fred reasoned.  
  
"But you know!" whined George.  
  
"That's besides the point. Are you gonna ask the girl out or not? There's only one day left of the summer. If you wait any longer, your chance might be up."  
  
Running a hand through his ginger hair, George sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?!"  
  
"Your gonna ask her out! That's what your going to do!" Fred shouted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ginny! Time is running out! George won't ask me out!" Hermione moaned.  
  
Ginny flopped onto her bed and started humming.  
  
"What's that your humming Gin?"  
  
"Some muggle song. It seems to fit your situation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In the name of Godric Gryffindor, I got it!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired startled.  
  
"How about you ask him out!"  
  
Hermione's face fell. "That'll never work."  
  
"Sure it will!" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Could we drop it?"  
  
"KIDS! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley announced from downstairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Hermione's PoV)  
  
Ron and Harry were the first down there. I took a seat next to Harry and Ginny took a seat next to me. I gave her a look and she got up and sat across from me. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
Fred and George finally bounded downstairs and George sat next to me. He slung an arm over my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Hey Hermy!" I laughed at his silliness.  
  
"Georgy!" I squealed back. We both laughed.  
  
"*Cough* Flirting *Cough*" Fred pretended to cough.  
  
I shot Fred a glare. He is so childish sometimes. "Ignore him Mione," George said moving my head to face his. He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, you two have become inseparable this summer!" Mrs. Weasley commented.  
  
George's ears turned red and I blushed. "Meet me outside at 9:00 tonight, by the large oak tree," George whispered into my ear. I nodded and he grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Regular PoV)  
  
"What was that about down there?" Ginny inquired.  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed and said, "He asked me to meet him outside...ALONE!"  
  
"Ohh, good luck!"  
  
* * * * * (Outside, George's PoV)  
  
I am so nervous. What if she says no? Then where will I be? Just relax Weasley. Everything will go all right...I hope!  
  
A small distant figure slowly is approaching. It's Hermione! Be cool...be cool!  
  
"Hello George," she said grinning and taking a seat extremely close to me. Any closer and she'd be in my lap...Not that I'm complaining or anything! "You wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Oh yes!" She smiled her terrific smile. "I wanted to know if- um- maybe- uh," I started.  
  
She looked at me nervously. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I mean was the question, *the question* I think it was?"  
  
"Uh. Yes!" Wow this is confusing. She grinned and kissed my cheek. We started snogging underneath the tree.  
  
"George, Hermione? Are you two out there?" Mum called. We broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"Yes mum! Just a second." I got up, brushed myself off, and gave a hand to Hermione, which she took gracefully.  
  
We walked into the house, hand in hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Hermione's PoV)  
  
I still feel dizzy. I can't believe I'm George's girlfriend. Just 10 minutes ago, I was regular me. I must be the luckiest witch in the world. George is so, so perfect. At Hogwarts, all my friends (minus Harry and Ron) had massive crushes on him; whether it be, his strong dominant features, beautiful bright green eyes, wonderful Quidditch body (Oh, and it is wonderful), intelligence, or his quick wit, I don't know. I say all of the above.  
  
I followed George into his room. "Nice room George!" His room was light gray, with Quidditch posters and invention papers were all over the walls.  
  
"Sit down!" I obeyed and already felt awkward the second I sat down. "Relax." He gave me a back rub and I started to become less tense.  
  
"Thanks! I definitely needed that." He smiled and we began kissing once more. His lips are so soft and perfect. Kissing him is like heaven. He is such a natural! Sorry for my terrible cliched reaction, but nothing else could really describe it.  
  
A faint 'knock knock' was heard, but we totally disregarded it.  
  
The door clicked open and a gasp was heard. Me and George broke apart very quickly and stared into the shocked face of Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hermione? George?" I blushed scarlet and George wiped his mouth.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Uh. Me and George are, well, a couple," I replied hesitantly.  
  
Mr. Weasley's face softened a bit and he actually smiled. "Couldn't have picked a better one for you George."  
  
I smiled and George gloated. "That means a lot dad!"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." He left the room smiling.  
  
"Do you want to continue?" George asked me. He grinned.  
  
"I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry George." I didn't want to risk another walk in. I got up, gave George a kiss on the lips and bolted out the door.  
  
Halfway to Ginny's room, I bumped into Fred. "Mione."  
  
"Hey Fred!" I said. I sounded a bit enthusiastic.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Oh, just a little bit. George asked me out! I couldn't be happier!"  
  
Fred gave me the signature Weasley grin, patted me on the back and continued upstairs.  
  
I ran to Ginny's room, and plopped down onto my bed. I sighed happily and smiled.  
  
"How did it go?" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"He asked me out! George asked me out! I can't believe it!" I squealed.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I'm so happy for you...even if you are getting excited over my brother," Ginny replied. I chuckled and laid down on the bed.  
  
"How does Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley sound?"  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "It sounds okay. I like the old fashioned way better. Hermione Weasley."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Come in!" Ginny yelled at the door.  
  
Ron and Harry bounded in and sat down on Ginny's bed. "What can I do for you two gentlemen!" Ginny inquired.  
  
Harry turned to me, shrugged and mouthed, 'Sorry.' While trying to comprehend why Harry was sorry, Ron started talking.  
  
"Hermione! I can't believe you would like my older brother!"  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you!" I shouted back.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"It's none of your business who I like Ronald Weasley. For your information though, you are going to have to start getting used to the fact of me liking George!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because he's my boyfriend!"  
  
Ron looked taken aback and frowned. "That's right! He's my boyfriend! And Harry!" I walked over to Harry and slapped his head. Ginny chuckled and Ron and Harry walked out of the room.  
  
"UGH! Why does Ron have to do this? Why can't my best friends be happy for me?"  
  
"One question at a time Mione. 1: Ron does this because your dating his brother and my brother for that matter and he wants to protect you. 2: Harry is happy for you. Ron isn't because...well...he likes you."  
  
"Can my life get anymore complicated?"  
  
"Actually...yes."  
  
I fell back onto the bed and sighed. Why me?  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Hogwarts today- Regular PoV)  
  
Hermione woke up early the next day to find Ginny hovering over her. "Good morning!" Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning!" Hermione yawned back. "Hogwarts today! I can't wait!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Are you excited because of Hogwarts really...or because you'll see Jeremy?" Hermione taunted.  
  
Ginny flushed scarlet. "Both." Hermione laughed and got out of bed.  
  
"You know Gin. Once you hit Hogwarts, you'll have to face Michael and Dean."  
  
Ginny gulped. "I didn't think of that."  
  
"No need to worry!" Hermione exclaimed encouragingly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We are leaving in 5 minutes. You all better have everything packed!" Mrs. Weasley announced above all the mayhem.  
  
George and Hermione were outside already. They were sitting on her trunk. "I'm gonna miss you Mione," George said solemnly. Hermione leaned into him and sighed.  
  
"I know. What am I going to do without you?"  
  
"We'll both live. I'll write to you and you'll write to me," George said smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh George!" Hermione swung her arms around George's neck and rested her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair and breathed heavily.  
  
They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity. "Hate to break you two up, but we have to go," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically. The couple broke apart. George wiped the tears from Hermione's face with his finger and kissed her.  
  
He helped her up and carried her trunk to the car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(On the platform)  
  
Hermione and George stood in a long embrace on the platform of 9 3/4. Many students were looking at them, but they didn't care. "I'm going to miss you something awful Hermy," George whispered in Hermione's ear. She flashed him a watery smile and kissed him.  
  
"I'll write you George...everyday." They kissed once more, which attracted more attention.  
  
Hermione boarded the train and stuck her torso out the window.  
  
"I'm going to miss you!" she said loudly. The train was starting to take off.  
  
"I'll miss you too. Oh and Hermione, I love you!" George shouted back. Before Hermione could answer or even react, the train sped away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Here it is. This I think, is one of my best chapters...Hopefully! I hope that you like this chapter. This really isn't a cliff hanger, but take it as you may! Please review! I can't stress that enough...PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
^___^ --LadyLupin1020 


	8. Reactions and Unwanted Encounters

Some things Happen For a Reason  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff!  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers. I also want to say that I am starting school tomorrow (Sept. 3rd) and my chapters might suck and be short. But I'll try my best to get this story out! Thirdly, I would like to thank RemusGuurl, SkysTheLimit, and a few other people for helping me out on this and giving me great ideas!  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 7  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Hermione's PoV)  
  
I shoved my head back into the compartment. My eyes must be as wide as plates right now. George told me that he loved me! He loves me! Sweet Merlin! In the name of Godric Gryffindor, George confessed his love for me. Okay, now I'm rambling here.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
I chuckled and smiled wildly. "Of course I am okay. I'm more than okay! I'm floating, I'm gloating, I'm in love!"  
  
Harry grinned, but then frowned when he saw Ron glaring at us. "Shove it Ron!" Ginny said.  
  
Ron turned to Ginny and gaped. She smiled sweetly and turned toward me. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. "So tell me! Why are you and I quote floating and gloating?"  
  
I laughed and replied, "George told me," I paused and choked back tears. Don't cry! "that he loves me."  
  
Ginny squealed and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't take it anymore and tears of mirth ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Aww Mione, that is so sweet. Write him a letter!" Ginny suggested eagerly. Hmm, a letter... could be interesting!  
  
"Uh, sure," I said hesitantly. Oh don't get me wrong, I do love George, believe me I do. But I'm just afraid that I will become miserable during the year not seeing him. My heart aches already. I want him here, I need him here! I need to have him close at hand.   
  
I paused for a moment and then took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I bit the tip of my quill and looked up. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. "Stop looking at me!" I whined. They all looked away guiltily.  
  
'Dearest George,' No cross that...too mushy sounding.  
  
'To my love George,' Nope...definitely not!  
  
'Georgie,' Just right!  
  
'Georgie,  
  
Words can not express how I am feeling right now.'  
  
"Hermione, there is a letter for you," Harry said standing over me. I looked up and he handed it to me.  
  
Dearest Hermione, (I guess it's not too mushy.)  
  
You're probably sitting there with a shocked look on your face right now. I'm sorry for that. I had to tell you how I felt, because if I didn't, I probably would have exploded. I miss you believe it or not! This summer was surprisingly good because of you, and I thank-you for that! I'll write you every day...I promise sweetie!"  
  
All My Love,  
  
Georgie  
  
xoxoxo  
  
I smiled and continued to write my letter.  
  
'George,  
  
Words can not express how I am feeling right now. You make me so happy. Your letter was the sweetest thing I've ever read. I am looking forward to more of them! It's getting pretty late, and I have to get changed (you didn't need to know that but...) oh well! Just so you know, you are all I think about!  
  
I Love you too,  
  
Hermione  
  
xoxoxo  
  
I sighed and leaned back into my seat. I attached the letter on Pig and sent him out the window.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You told Hermione that you loved her?" Fred asked incredulously.   
  
I looked down and a smile crept onto my face. "Well...I do love her! In fact, I love her so much that I can't stand being this far apart from her."  
  
"How long mate?"  
  
I flushed. "Since the summer going into 7th year."  
  
"You've liked her that long...and you never told me!"  
  
"Sorry Fred," I said frowning.  
  
"It's okay. Just next time you decide to fall in love, tell me on warning."  
  
I grinned and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(regular PoV)  
  
Ginny sat back in her chair and frowned. "Where's Jeremy?"  
  
Harry turned his head away from view and clenched his fist. "I'll go find him for you Gin!" Hermione suggested smiling at one of her best friends.  
  
"Would you really? Hermione you're the greatest!"  
  
Hermione got up and strolled out of the compartment. She looked at the letter clutched in her hand and sighed. Not looking where she was going, Hermione fell backward after bumping into someone.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Draco Malfoy sneered. He was alone, no dim- witted cronies in sight.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy!" Hermione spat back. Draco bent down and roughly grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and pulled her close to him.   
  
"You'd better watch your manners Granger if you know whets good for you," he whispered dangerously. Hermione could feel his warm breathe on her face. "Now get out of my sight!" He pushed her into the wall and continued to walk.  
  
Hermione started to tremble and collapsed onto the floor. 


End file.
